Fire in Rain
by XxPhantom PhangirlxX
Summary: Ciel has grown, but still reflects on his childhood. His main goal now is to hide his daughter Delilah from the family's past and the truth. She's returning from college, and after living away from home since her youth she has much to discover while being with her father. The Phantomhive butler Sebastian will be there to watch it unfold every step of the way. OC/Sebastian.
1. Coming Home

The mansion walls reverberated with joyous laughter as a little girl jumped into her father's awaiting arms. Throwing her arms around his neck, she uttered a cry of pure delight as she was lifted off the ground.

Setting her back on the ground, he stroked her auburn curls. With this action, the little girl raced out of the room, leaving her father to stand in awe of her. The little girl had become the best thing that had ever happened to him. She had made him laugh and cry, two things he thought he had forgotten how to do.

He couldn't allow what happened to him in his childhood to be repeated. This little girl could not become corrupted by death, darkness, and pain. He would hide her from the darkness that surrounded him, no matter the price.

And he would certainly never tell her what she truly was. . .

-Delilah-

Today was the day she was to be picked up by her father. She was somewhat nervous, but refused to let it get to her head. It had been weeks since she had heard from him and years since she had last seen him. But she was now done with school and would be able to return home.

She paced around the dormitory and stopped to look at the picture on the windowsill. It was a small painting of her mother and father, and she deeply cherished it. Slipping a rosary from around her neck, she silently prayed as she waited to be called upon.

Moments later a soft knock was heard at her door, tearing away at her away from her prayers. The door opened and the headmistress of the boarding school, Madame Ruth, stood there, smiling sadly.

"Your father's here, Delilah. The carriage is waiting."

She thanked her, gathered the last of her belongings, and mumbled another quick prayer. Madame Ruth walked ahead and Delilah followed.

Stepping out of the building, she saw a man speaking with the headmistress. This man was unmistakeably her father. The way he held himself, but mostly the black eye patch covering his right eye. He turned and smiled.

Delilah approached her father and threw her arms around him happily. As she pulled away from his strong embrace, she gazed up at him. His expression confused her for it was laced with joy, sorrow, and relief.

"We have much to talk about, my child." He said, breaking the silence.

"How is Mother?" She asked.

The girl's father straightened himself sub-consciously as he replied, "She is on vacation my dear."

"From what?" Delilah laughed as she stepped into the carriage. She watched as her father turned to say farewell to the headmistress.

"Thank you, madame."

"No," Madame Ruth corrected, "thank you. Mr. Phantomhive. Your daughter was an excellent student. We will all miss her."

-Ciel-

Ciel glanced at his daughter, who was casually looking out the window. She had grown to become a beautiful young woman. He was only sad because he couldn't be with her during her teenage years.

But it was for the best, he thought. If he had allowed her to grow up at Phantomhive Manor, she would have been surrounded by. . . influences. . . that would not have been good for her. He could not have allowed it no matter what.

His train of thought suddenly changed. He remembered how is daughter was denied the right to see her mother before she died. She didn't even know her mother was dead.

Ciel glanced at his daughter again. She had started to doze off as she leaned against the side of the carriage. He reached out and grabbed her fragile hand. He would never let the darkness contaminate her. He refused to think that her purity, which could be compared to the whitest snow, would be marred by evil.

-Sebastian-

He watched as the carriage came to a halt. His blood red eyes, which had been darting back and forth as he surveyed the scene before him, came to rest on his master's daughter. Indeed, she was pretty. Her auburn hair had been styled into a casual bun, and she wore a lavender dress. His master, Ciel, exited the carriage also and joined her.

He began to head towards the door, but stopped, panic-stricken.

What if she remembered him? Did she already know her father's secret, or had she been kept in dark all this time?

He took a deep breath and laughed to himself.

Of course she doesn't know, he thought.

Her father would never tell her anything that would mar his image of himself.

Finally he stepped outside to meet them. "Welcome home, my lord, and welcome, Miss Phantomhive." He said, bowing in respect.

He stood facing Ciel, but he cut a glance towards the younger looking man and decided to clear things up. "Delilah, this is the butler, Sebastian Michaelis. You will find him quite. . .capable."

Bowing, Sebastian gave a slight smile and responded, "Please, my lord, I am simply one hell of a butler. . ."


	2. Prayer in the Night

-Delilah-

"Delilah, you must understand that you need friends. You arrived a few days ago and know no one beyond the confines of this mansion." Ciel said, walking into his office. He had been following her through the halls and trying to have a discussion with her, but to no avail.

"I didn't have any friends in school," she countered, "If I didn't need any then, I definitely don't need any now." The woman sighed. Her father didn't seem to understand that she enjoyed solitude. It gave her space to think about the wonders of the universe.

Her father stared at her in disbelief.

"Stubborn girl, you are like your mother, yet at the same time, nothing like her. It boggles my mind."

"Why? Is it because I have your social skills?" Delilah smirked at him.

She laughed as he replied curtly, "Just go to the gathering tomorrow. It won't be as boring as you assume. Believe it or not, I'm sure you will be more fond of gaining friends than you think."

He kissed her cheek and sat down behind his desk.

She turned and walked out of the room, rolling her eyes. Couldn't her father understand that she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible? She had just arrived home, but she felt as if she were being sent away again. Her father kept her at arms length, no matter how much he said he loved her. Not only that, but her mother was away on vacation, and the date of her return was completely uncertain.

Delilah sighed heavily as she stepped outside. She paced around the garden, looking at the white roses.

Father's favorite, she thought.

She gazed at a bush of them, contemplating their beauty. They reminded her of her father. Behind his strong exterior sat a tormented soul, but it was a kind and loving one nonetheless. Many times she would gaze into his visible eye and see a shattered heart. She had wanted to ask him what was wrong, but she kept her thoughts to herself, not wanting to worsen his depression.

The woman hadn't noticed the tears that had filled her eyes or the fact that night had begun to fall. She stood in silence beneath the darkening sky and prayed.

She prayed for peace for her father's soul. She prayed that the veil which he had established between them would collapse. Oh how she had wanted to help her father bear his burden, so he would no longer bear the weight of it on his own.

-Ciel-

"Sebastian, where's Delilah?" Ciel suddenly asked after checking his pocket watch.

Sebastian, who had been organizing papers at the other side of the office replied, "She is outside in the garden, my lord." He didn't look up from his work. All he had to do wait for the order.

"Please bring her inside. Night has fallen and she might catch her death out there." Ciel said. He was definitely worried. Obeying his orders, Sebastian departed, leaving Ciel alone to his thoughts.

He thought of his daughter, who he had pushed away. All she wanted was to spend time with him, but that was exactly what he didn't want her to do. He didn't want her speaking with his kind, half-demon or not. He had proposed to tell her about her true identity, worried that she would conform to the mold behind her name.

The man closed his eyes, sighing heavily.

"I promise things will change, my darling," he whispered as salty tears accumulated in his eyes. "I promise you, just give me time." He looked down at the papers on his desk, which had been splotched with tears. Taking a deep breath, he wiped away the remaining droplets forming in his eyes and stood up.

"It will take time, but things _will_ change."

-Sebastian-

After stepping outside, he took a deep breath. He scanned the garden for any sign of Delilah. After a few seconds, he saw her seated on a bench in front of a bush of white roses. Sebastian watched her silently. Indeed, she was pretty. She actually looked a lot like her father. Her dark blue eyes seemed to shine like the stars above them.

Delilah's eyes seemed to be fixated on something. Clenched in her hand was a black rosary. To Sebastian, it was the most repulsive sight, but he was compelled to call her inside. Pacing towards her, he placed a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Madame, it is past ten o'clock. Your father requests that you go inside."

She looked up and gazed at him, her eyes glistening, the same glistening he had seen years before when she ran through the gardens. He would never forget her childhood, even though she would never remember him.

* * *

Thank you for being so patient so I could work on typing up this chapter. As I said, I've been very busy as of late. I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you thought about it! P.S. I will probably keep the cover the same as it is now until I finish the story.

P.P.S. I wanted to let you know that I will update as soon as possible! Hopefully sometime this weekend?


End file.
